barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Rock with Barney (1996)
Rock with Barney (1996) is a Barney Home Video that was released in April 2, 1996. the same day as "Barney's Talent Show!". Plot teaches is School the kids and Barney helps the kids putting on a show. It Showtime, Dress Up, Paint, Tools, Stage, Shadow, Music, Singing, Dancing, Magic, Stage Show, Magic Tricks, Spotlight, Magic Show, Tap Shoes, Clothes, Put on a Show, Brightlight, Curtain, Dressed Up, Curtain Stage Magic Trick, Curtain Spotlight, Animated, Stage Curtain, Stock, Dollar, Theatre, Costume, Props, Puppet and Show putting on a show Tosha has a special surprise. BJ and Baby Bop wants to save a fair princess Baby Bop. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Stephen *Danny *Jeff *Robert *Chip *Ashley *Keesha *Kristen *Hannah *Carlos *Tosha *Min *Tina *Luci *Amy *Kathy *Shawn *Stella The Storyteller Stories #The Sleeping Princess (Scene Taken from:"It's Showtime!") #The The Sharing Hen (Scene Taken from: "Sharing Is Caring!") #The Girl Who Cried Wolf (Scene Taken from: "Once Upon a Fairy Tale") #The Goose That Laid the Golden Eggs (Scene Taken from: "It's Time for Counting") #Jack and the Beanstalk (Scene Taken from: "A Little Big Day") #The Little Egg Girl (Scene Taken from: "E-I-E-I-O") #Hansel and Gretel (Scene Taken from: "The Dentist Makes Me Smile") #The Just Right Restaurant (Scene Taken from: "It's Hot! It's Cold!") #The Elves & the Shoemaker (Scene Taken from: "Once Upon a Fairy Tale") #The Ant and the Grasshopper (Scene Taken from: "Seven Days a Week") #Three Billy Goats Gruff (Scene Taken from: "Stop! Go!") #Little Red Riding Hood (Scene Taken from: "Playing It Safe") #The Little Red Hen (Scene Taken from: "Snack Time!") #The Dog and his Shadow (Scene Taken from: "Trading Places") #The Three Little Pigs (Scene Taken from: "It's Home to Me") #Emmit the Elephant Joins the Band (Scene Taken from: "Practice Makes Music") #The Three Butterflies (Scene Taken from: "Up We Go!") #The Princess and the Frog (Scene Taken from: "Once a Pond a Time") #The Lion and the Mouse (Scene Taken from: "A New Friend") #A Young Girl Who Lived in a Shoe (Scene Taken from: "The One and Only You") #Paolo and Louis: The Two Brothers (Scene Taken from: "Room for Everyone") #The Fisherman and his Wife (Scene Taken from: "Once Upon a Fairy Tale") #Good Night, Owl! (Scene Taken from: "Hoo's in the Forest?") #The Night Before Christmas (Scene Taken from: "Barney's Christmas Star") #Harry the Dirty Dog (Scene Taken from: "Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends") #Belling the Cat (Scene Taken from: "It's Time for Counting") # #The North Wind and the Sun (Scene Taken from: "Easy, Breezy Day!") #The Little Engine that Could (Scene Taken from: "Who's Who's On The Choo-Choo") #Glenda and the Wheelbarrow (Scene Taken from: "Easy Does It!") #Rumpelstiltskin (Scene Taken from: "Once Upon a Time") #Paul Bunyan (Scene Taken from: "Tree-Mendous Trees") #Cinderella (Scene Taken from: "No, No, No!") #The Tortoise and the Hare (Scene Taken from: "First Things First!") #Be Yourself (Scene Taken from: "You Are Special") # #The Floodledoops (Scene Taken from: "(Scene Taken from: "Tea-riffic Manners") #Johnny Appleseed (Scene Taken from: "Our Earth Our Home") #The Princess and the Pea (Scene Taken from: "On Again, Off Again') #The Big Red Clock That Lost Its "Tick Tock" (Scene Taken from: "Tick Tock Clocks!') #The Popcorn Pot (Scene Taken from: "(Scene Taken from: " Pistachio Full Team Ahead") #The Story Quilt (Scene Taken from: "(Scene Taken from: "It's Tradition") #Rapunzel (Scene Taken from: "Once Upon a Time") #Alice in Wonderland (Scene Taken from: "Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun!") #Three Little Kittens (Scene Taken from: "It's a Happy Day!") Song List #Barney Theme Song #Look Through The Window (Scene Taken from:"Be a Friend #I Just Can't Wait (Scene Taken from:"1-2-3-4 Seasons") #Four Seasons Day (Scene Taken from:”Four Seasons Day") #Hey, Hey, The Gang's All Here (Scene Taken from:”The Backyard Show") #Puttin On A Show Reprise (Scene Taken from:"Barney's Talent Show") #The More We Share Together (Scene Taken from:"Barney's Talent Show") #We are Barney and The Backyard Gang (Scene Taken from:"Barney In Concert") #SANTA (Scene Taken from:"Waiting for Santa") #The Shadow Song (Scene Taken from: "What's That Shadow") #The Clean Up Clock (Scene Taken from: "Classical Cleanup") #Games (Scene Taken from: "Fun & Games") #Painting the Shapes (Scene Taken from: "The Treasure of Rainbow Beard") #Hi Neighbor (Scene Taken from: "Hi Neighbor") #When I Grow Up (Scene Taken from:"When I Grow Up...") #Sailing (Scene Taken from: "Barney's Imagination Island") #Frosting the Cake (Scene Taken from:"Happy Birthday, Barney!") #Old King Cole Song (Scene Taken from: "The Queen of Make-Believe") #Castles So High (Scene Taken from: "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure") #Listen (Scene Taken from:"Hoo's in the Forest") #A Big Parade Of Numbers (Scene Taken from: "Having Tens of Fun") # #Go Round and Round the Village (Scene Taken from: "1-2-3-4 Seasons") #I Am a Fine Musician (Scene Taken from: "Barney Live! In New York City") # #Boom Boom Aren't it Great to be Crazy (Scene Taken from: "We've Got Rhythm") # #Good Manners (Scene Taken from: "A Splash Party Please...") #Kookaburra (Scene Taken from: "On the Move") #My Aunt Came Back (Scene Taken from: " Live! In New York City") #The Five Senses Song (Scene Taken from: "Barney's 1-2-3-4-5 Sense!") #He'll Be Comin Round The Mountain (Scene Taken from: "My Favorite Things") #The Little Bird (Scene Taken from: "An Adventure in Make Believe") #The Fall Songs (Scene Taken from: "Four Seasons Day") #I Like Autumn (Scene Taken from: "Falling For Autumn") #Alouette (Scene Taken from: "Barney's Talent Show") #Take Me Out to the Ball Game (Scene Taken from: "Be a Friend") #Have a Snack (Scene Taken from: "Barney’s Senses Staional Day # #Baby Bop Hop (Scene Taken from: "Who's Who's On The Choo-Choo") #What I Want To Be (Scene Taken from: "Barney Goes To School") #That's Hats (Scene Taken from: "Fun and Games") #Michael Finnegan (Scene Taken from: "Caring Means Sharing") #The Library (Scene Taken from: "Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose!") #The Tiger Song (Scene Taken from: "The Alphabet Zoo") #Mister Sun (Scene Taken from: "Barney's Musical Scrapbook") #You're A Grand Old Flag (Scene Taken from: "Barney in Concert") #Puttin On A Show Finale (Scene Taken from: "Barney's Talent Show") #Johnny Works with One Hammer (Scene Taken from: "A Welcome Home") # # # # # # Trivia *Stephen wears the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a short hair. *Danny wears the same clothes from Going on a Bear Hunt. And a short hair. *Jeff wears the same clothes from Howdy, Friends!. And a short hair. *Robert wear the same clothes from Let's Play School. And a short hair. *Chip wears the same clothes from Is Everybody Happy?. And a short hair. *Ashley wears the same clothes from It's Time for Counting. And a long hair. *Keesha wears the same clothes from Trading Places. And a pony tail. *Kristen wears the same clothes from A Very Special Mouse. And a hairstyle. *Hannah wear the same clothes from Good, Clean Fun. And a long hair. *Carlos wears the same clothes from Barney's Sense-Sational Day. And a short hair. *Tosha wears the same clothes from It's Raining, It's Pouring... And a pony tail. *Min wears the same clothes from Let's Show Respect and Fun & Games. And a hair-style *Shawn wears the same clothes from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons. And a short hair. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "It's a Rainy Day!". *This is the first appearance of 1996-1997 BJ's and Baby Bop's costumes. *The Season 2 Barney doll is the same from "Twice Is Nice!". *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen on "Gone Fishing". *The same Baby Bop voice also used in this episode also seen in "Barney Safety". *The same BJ voice used in this video was also heard in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Barney's Talent Show". "Rock With Barney (1996)" Previews 2000 Opening #Lyrick Studios FBI Warning #Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) #The Wiggles The Monkey Dance Music Video #Barney Home Video Logo (1995-) #Barney Buddies Club Promo #Barney Classic Collection Preview #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews Of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1999-2001) #Barney Home Video Intro (Season 3 Verison) #Episode Title Card Closing *Good Manners Credits *More Barney Songs Trailer *Super Singing Circus Trailer *What World We Share Trailer *It's Time For Counting Trailer *Barney's Hoilday Trailer *Kids for Character Trailer *Good Day Good Night Trailer *Lyrick Studios Logo (1998) Category:Barney & Friends First Generation